


Uninterrupted Dinner

by hyliansol



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: First Dates, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, dinner date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 10:47:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18939388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyliansol/pseuds/hyliansol
Summary: Rezali, the Warrior of Light, has been invited to a private dinner with Ser Aymeric de Borel.  The two have been longing to see one another amidst the chaos of the Dragonsong War campaign.  What sort of confessions and feelings will come to light?





	Uninterrupted Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Whoo boy, I've fallen for Aymeric and I can't get up. I really wanted to see how the dinner cut scene could've played out had it not been interrupted. I haven't written anything in literal years so feedback is appreciated. I'll definitely be continuing with more Aymeric/WoL content so stay tuned!

It’s always a wild wave of emotions for Rezali whenever he catches himself in the presence of Ser Aymeric de Borel. Pride. Awe. Admiration. Even adoration, to name a few. For him to be invited to a private dinner with him however, had all these feelings turned up to 11. Through Rezali’s time and adventures spent in Ishgard, he found those warm thoughts become brighter and tender in nature. If the miqo'te was honest with himself, he’s been dying to tell the young lord how he really feels. With the ever looming war with the Dravanian’s and Aymeric’s duties to the throne, it was difficult to find the time to do so. Rezali supposed that he had come to terms with the potential turn of rejection, but he felt as if he needed to spill out his emotions lest they burst from his chest.

“Are you quite alright, Rezali? You seem distracted,” Aymeric frowned, his jaw tensed with worry.

A flush came over Rezali’s face. _“Gods the way his jaw clenches could make my heart stop,”_ he thought to himself. “Ah, y-yes, nothing to worry about,” he stammered. “I suppose I wasn’t prepared for quite so…intimate of a set up.”

Rezali almost regretted his choice of words until a matching blush grew on Aymeric’s face. “I suppose it could definitely feel like that. That isn’t a problem, isn’t it? We’ve…yet to really get any moments alone in peace. As thrilling as it is to fight on the battlefield with you, I’d like to get to know the Warrior of Light behind closed doors.”

The young miqo'te almost choked on his water trying not to do a spit take.

“Oh Gods, I didn’t mean like that, well I mean, forgive me. I think you know what I meant. I hope,” Aymeric explained, a hand covering his face in embarrassment.

Normally the two were able to converse quite openly with one another about anything and everything. It was safe to admit that many of their conversations prior to this moment could be considered intimate but the setting of candles next to the soft glow of a fire made things feel more domestic. Daresay romantic. Despite the two men being grown adults, they ran in circles around the topic of their romantic inclinations like children playing tag.

A small smile spread across Rezali's face at the young lord's antics. "I knew what you meant. Aymeric, there have been... things I wished to discuss with you, but the timing never seemed right."

The miqo'te couldn't help but zone in on the collection of fine wine that was placed between the two of them. Rezali wanted desperately to take a couple sips of liquid courage, but given recent events he thought otherwise.

"I'm all ears, my friend, but if you wanted a drink, all you need but ask," Aymeric said, gesturing to the spread of bottles between them.

"Ah, well, I suppose I'm a bit...hm. It's hard to explain. I never properly explained what happened to me at Falcon's Rest before Emmanellain's blunder. I'm sure Thancred spoke of how I was found passed out in the pub like a drunkard. I honestly wish that was the case."

Rezali looked down into his lap, his hands clenching the fabric of his tunic. Memories of the woman at the pub who drugged him came rushing back before he squeezed his eyes shut in an attempt to will the image away. He almost jumped out of his skin when a hand came to rest gently upon his shoulder. Upon looking up, he found Ser Aymeric looking at him with concern before giving a gentle nod to continue.

"A woman whose husband was killed in the Dragonsong War was working at the pub. What I thought was supposed to be a celebratory drink ended up being a cocktail that knocked me right out. I may have bested primals and tamed dragons, but nothing will match the helplessness and fear I felt in that moment. I didn't know if I would wake up again or if I would ever see you again."

"Gods, I had no idea. I had noticed a sudden aversion to any food or drink offered by others but now it makes sense. Forgive me if my invitation to dinner brought up those unpleasant memories."

Rezali turned to face Aymeric, grabbing his hand gently without thinking. "You did nothing of the sort. If anything, I'm glad you could hear me out and grateful for you treating me like this."

Aymeric gave the adventurer's hand a small squeeze that nearly made Rezali's heart leap into his throat. "Anything for you, my dear friend, and I do mean anything. Would it help if I poured your wine myself?"

The adventurer could only give a sheepish nod. Part of him felt weak and even embarrassed for asking the lord of Ishgard such a favor, but he knew he would be in good hands.

With a nod and warm smile, Aymeric rose and took to the seat next to Rezali. Sitting across from him was one thing, but such close proximity and attention caused Rezali's breath to hitch in his throat. Aymeric moved gracefully with a well practiced hand, no doubt from his upbringing, and poured each of them a large glass of darkened red wine.

"Cheers to the Warrior of Light, and for all that he has done for Ishgard and Eorzea!" Aymeric cheered, raising his glass and taking a sip of wine.

That sip felt like the longest seconds of his life. Memories of the Sultana's poisoning flashed in Rezali's eyes and threatened to take over the miqo'te in fear. Watching with baited breath, Rezali finally let out a sigh of relief as Aymeric appeared to be unaffected by the wine. Steeling his resolve and grasping the glass, Rezali took a tentative sip and relaxed in his chair. The wine was delicious and sweet, unlike anything else he'd ever tasted. He looked up at Aymeric and gave him a wide grin.

"I'm glad to be of service," Rezali beamed, "but it would be a disservice to let this wine go to waste."

Without missing a beat, the miqo'te reached over and wiped a stray drop of wine from Aymeric's lips. The elezen seemed to freeze over like the many statues that could be found across all of Ishgard. Whether of his own will or not, Aymeric found himself leaning into Rezali’s touch and tried to remember how to form words.

“…would you like a taste?” Aymeric asked in a low voice.

The grin spread even wider on Rezali’s face. “I thought you’d never ask.”

The two men closed their eyes and leaned in slowly to one another, their lips pressed gently together. Rezali shifted a hand to cup Aymeric’s cheek, wanting to give all the love and adoration that he’d been holding for the elezen. After a moment, the two parted hesitantly before Aymeric pulled the miqo'te closer to him and rested his forehead against his.

A quiet purr could be heard rumbling in the back of Rezali’s throat as his tail swished behind him in content. “I’ve wanted to tell you for so long, Aymeric…but I love you. Wholly and truly. I may be the Warrior of Light, but I want to be your warrior of your heart, if you’ll have me.”

The miqo'te's face lit up red from embarrassment at how cheesy that line was, but he couldn’t deny how honest it felt. A quiet chuckle escaped the young lord’s lips before stealing another kiss from the adventurer.

“You have no idea how happy I am to hear those words. I’ll be frank, I was…scared at first. My duties and my life lie with Ishgard. I never thought romance was ever in my future. And seeing as you are the savior of Eorzea itself, I knew that you would not be here forever. I love you too, Rezali, and not a moment goes by where I don’t think of you.”

“We can work out the logistics at another time. For now let’s just enjoy this,” Rezali beamed as his tail curled around Aymeric’s waist.

“Yes, let’s,” Aymeric grinned.

 

 


End file.
